


Paradise Regained

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon will do anything to keep Blake from betraying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Regained

Lead him astray, they said. He is light uncorrupted, warrior, salvation, the messiah of the masses. He must not win. Bring him low, make him fall. They feared him, having given up perfection for the illusion of power. Unwilling to bend, they broke. Now they flinched at the light.

Darkness of soul could do that.

Falling was easy, Avon knew. All one had to do was give up, or not, depending on what was best. Damnation was simply a means of survival. And Avon always survived. Say yes when it was needed, no when it was required, but never apologize.

So he struck at Blake, with tongue and deed; example of selfishness. "Wealth is the only reality."

Cally said that he was playing devil's advocate to Blake's beliefs. Avon wondered if she knew more than she was letting on.

Light uncorrupted, Blake refused to learn selfishness. But it was there; Avon could see the vein of pride and anger that ran through his thoughts. Principle could be turned into obsession. Bitterness was the fruit that would fell the warrior. Avon was safe, until...

Who would have thought that he yearned for something more?

Blake's mouth, pressing, softly, softly to his, bringing him up, stripping away the darkness. Didn't he know that Avon had no soul? It had been given up to his masters to take away the agony of perdition. There was no deliverance. He had been bought and paid for.

Lust was a sin, but he knew that it was not lust that drove Blake on. Such gentleness could only confirm affection. When was the last time he had cried out in pleasure? Centuries, it seemed.

Corrupt him, they said. It was easy to twist the needs and desires of humanity into a mockery of the sacred. Free will was a wonderful concept. They forgot that Avon had it as well.

Pleasure made him dream of heaven. Forgiveness in Blake's embrace.

Redemption.

He would kill Blake before allowing corruption to touch him.

To serve in heaven was far better than to rule in hell.


End file.
